project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Write Wiki
Are you a great writer? Do you love Ascension? Do you want to EARN Donation Points for your Ascension expertise? The Ascension Team is looking for players with in-depth knowledge of Ascension and custom Ascension mechanics to create articles for our Ascension Wiki! What we are looking for in the articles: * Rich media ** Videos ** Spell tool-tips ** Pictures * Good Categorization * Accurate and thorough explanations How to submit an article: * Find an article that has not been linked on our Project Ascension Game Guide OR create your own article that you think would provide high value content for the Ascension Community! You can find a list of desired articles at the bottom of this page as well! * Simply type in the name of the article you wish to create. For example. https://project-ascension.fandom.com/wiki/my_new_article and click the "Create" button on the top right. * Send the link of your article to Kaladin#0001 on Discord, along with your username on the wiki so he can protect your article from edits and award you DP! * Just because an article is already created does not mean it's perfect! We are always looking to improve the content on the wiki. If you think an article could be better make it so! Request edit permission or create a new page and send it to Kaladin for him to review and then update the main page. What happens after I submit an article? * The Ascension team will review the article for accuracy and quality * A team member will contact you with our decision or feedback * We will link the article to game guide and other appropriate locations on the Wiki and award you DP! * If multiple submissions for the same article are submitted before the article is published we may take parts of both and award DP and author rights as appropriate. How much DP will I earn? * The DP earned is dependent on the quality of the article! We are awarding between 20 and 100 DP for articles submitted! * We are also looking for people willing to TRANSLATE articles into other languages. Desired Articles and Content Refer to the list below and the game guide when deciding what articles to create or improve upon. These are the types of articles we are looking for. In-Depth and more extensive articles, like Classless System Overview, we will be looking for the highest quality content and will award additional DP. If nothing is linked that means the page has not yet been created, but many existing pages still need more content and polish! * Classless System Overview * Addons * Low-Risk Realms * High-Risk Realms ** Open World Drops and iLvL system ** Fel Commutation ** Cross Faction Gameplay ** Cross Faction LFD * Mystic Enchanting * Raiding on Ascension * Custom Raid Mechanics * Raiding Guides ** 10 man ** 25 man * Purges * Stat Allocation * Scroll of Unlearning * Call Boards - Custom Dailies ** Keeping Evil at Bay ** Sanctioned Hunt ** Threat to Azeroth ** The Siege ** Heroes Call ** Call to Arms ** A Lesser Known issue * Multi-Spec * Collections ** Tomes and Tome Collection ** Vanity Items Collection ** Enchant Collection * Ascension Racials * Build Creator * Good Starter Builds * Glory System * High Risk PvP ** Hybrid Risk ** Outlaw/Neutral City ** Law Rep ** Criminal Intent * Low Risk PvP * Honorable Combat ** Respite ** Loot to the victor only * Ascension Custom Items ** Gnomish Transpolyporter ** Gnomish Portable Post Tube (low risk only) ** Donation Items * World Events * Blood Bowl * Neutral Faction Teleporters * Greedy Demon * Hero Class * Cross Faction LFD * LFD * Spoils of War * Custom Game Modes ** Wildcard ** Draft Mode ** Ironman ** Surv * Invasions * Referral System * Notable Custom Changes * Raiding Checkpoint System * Seasonal Realms ** Seasonal Points ** Seasonal Collection ** Seasonal Challenges * Hero Highlights ** Invoker ** Firestarter ** Darkguard ** Grove Warden * Single target farming locations * AOE farming locations * Leveling Guides * Crafting Guides * New Player Guides